1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to weather protection devices and more specifically it relates to an improved umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous weather protection devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include cloth coverings held above people or objects, so as to protect the people or objects from various weather conditions. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.